Não Que Seja Fácil Admitir
by Krahe
Summary: Shaka, ao zelar pela integridade dos cavaleiros de Bronze e do Santuário, acaba sendo posto de frente com seu lado humano, o qual preferia sufocar. Fanfic baseada na História Lateral “O Grande Amor de Athena”. Ikki & Shaka, Shounen-Ai.


Saint Seiya e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem. Este é um_fanwork_ sem fins lucrativos.

Fanfic baseada na História Lateral "O Grande Amor de Athena". Nesta fanfiction, estão encaixadas algumas falas da História Lateral oficial.

Feita como presente para Yuka, no Amigo Secreto 2007 do fórum Saint Seiya Dreams.

* * *

**Não Que Seja Fácil Admitir**

_por Shion A._

- Não que seja fácil admitir, Ikki de Fênix, mas realmente não há muitas outras coisas que eu gostaria de estar fazendo além de estar aqui. - Shaka murmurou, pressionando a mão sobre um ferimento no rosto do cavaleiro que dormia.

- Incrível ver como você está acabado.

Shaka estava entre as cinco camas nas quais os cavaleiros de bronze repousavam, equilibrados numa fina linha entre a vida e a morte. Já fazia alguns dias que nenhum deles apresentava sinais de melhora.

- Nem mesmo você, que é tão diferente de todos os outros... Sabe, acho que te superestimei.

Retirou a mão do sangramento que estava ajudando a estancar e levantou-se, com normalidade. Sabia que Ikki ouvia-o.

- Cavaleiro de bronze.

Silencioso, apesar de estar trajando uma pesada armadura de ouro, desapareceu ao cruzar a porta. Tudo o que Ikki viu, através da vista debilitada, foi o dourado dos cabelos compridos se destacando no breu no quarto, balançando pelo movimento dos passos e se distanciando devagar.

Shaka realmente estivera ali. Pôde constatar isso naqueles breves segundos de consciência... Já que não demorou muito para uma forte tontura vir escurecer sua visão por completo, fazendo-o cair novamente no perigoso estado de sono profundo que se encontrava antes.

- "Cavaleiro de bronze."

**-x- **

- Tenha boa viagem, Deusa Athena. - Shaka fez uma discreta reverência, enquanto a moça atravessava sua casa.

- Obrigada, Shaka. Parto tranqüila pois sei que deixarei os cavaleiros de bronze e o Santuário em boas mãos.

- Faremos tudo o que for necessário para manter o Santuário em ordem, e tenho certeza que em breve lhe traremos boas notícias sobre seus cinco cavaleiros.

Saori sorriu, os traços de cansaço desaparecendo momentaneamente de seu rosto.

- Acredito muito que sim.

A jovem partia preocupada, no entanto – Com metade do coração atado à Grécia, mais precisamente à cama onde estava Seiya. Tinha muita esperança de que sobreviveriam, e por isso resolveu partir, e dar a prova de que acreditava neles. Shaka podia sentir tais receios, e portanto tratou de não prolongar a passagem de Saori por sua casa.

Tudo o que havia chegado aos seus ouvidos fora que a Deusa partia influenciada por uma conversa que teve com Mu de Áries. Achou a partida algo positivo – Ele, Shaka, também havia percebido a estranha inclinação da estrela Polaris e sabia que em breve passariam por mais turbulências. O Santuário era alvo óbvio, e Saori Kido estaria profundamente vulnerável, abalada por poder ver de tão de perto a convalescença de seus cinco mais próximos cavaleiros.

"E é muito provável que eles também sejam atacados" - Pensou. - "Se Athena presenciasse isso, por mais maturidade que tenha adquirido nos últimos tempos, perderia o equilíbrio. Precisamos ganhar tempo, até os garotos melhorarem. Não a acharão tão rápido no Japão..."

Caminhou lentamente para fora de Virgem, observando o clima seco e um pouco frio do Outono que havia acabado de chegar. O vento forte corria por entre os escombros do Santuário um tanto mais silencioso e vazio. Deu um longo e lento suspiro.

- Em breve... Muito em breve... Talvez em menos de uma semana.

Um cortante vento frio, parecido com uma frente polar, bagunçou seus cabelos.

**-x- **

Sua longa e silenciosa meditação sofreu uma brusca interferência, como se o cosmo que rodeasse o Santuário tivesse acabado de ser violado por uma energia hostil e gelada.

Os cosmos tão diferentes dos emitidos pelos Cavaleiros de Athena estavam se infiltrando pelo Santuário com alarmante velocidade. Shaka podia quase visualizar o caminho que faziam pelo sopé da montanha onde ficam as Doze Casas, farejando o caminho que os levaria aos cavaleiros de Bronze, ligados por fio de vida ao mundo dos vivos.

- Hm. Previsíveis. - Pensou, sem alterar um único músculo facial. - Querem primeiro acabar com os cinco garotos, para depois se arriscar tentando atacar os Cavaleiros de Ouro.

Esperou, seguindo os passos dos invasores através da meditação.

_Dias antes._

- Porque não responde às minhas provocações, Ikki de Fênix? - Disse, com o leve escárnio habitual.

O corpo inerte de Ikki não movimentou um único músculo.

- Está se fingindo de morto, por medo de mim?

O único barulho que se ouvia, além da voz de Shaka, era o produzido pelas cinco máquinas de oxigênio que bombeavam ar para os pulmões dos cavaleiros de Bronze. Com a naturalidade e calma de um monge, Shaka apertou o tubo cuja a extremidade entrava na boca de Ikki, impedindo a passagem de ar.

- E agora?

Quase um minuto se passou. Foi difícil para Shaka admitir a si mesmo que seu coração falhou uma batida, ao ver que Ikki não reagia.

"Será que me enganei quanto à recuperação dele? Será que ele não está à frente dos outros, como achei que senti?!"

Com a mão subitamente trêmula pela possibilidade, fez menção de soltar o tubo, antes que fosse tarde demais. Porém seus dedos mal tinham terminado de afrouxar o plástico quando uma energia vital muito conhecida despertou de repente.

A sensação de se ver envolvido por aquele cosmo tão diferente do seu não foi nova. Se tinha um cosmo do qual jamais iria se esquecer e que conhecia melhor do que o de qualquer um, era com certeza o do cavaleiro de Fênix.

Shaka sorriu discretamente.

- Finalmente você voltou.

Soltou de vez o tubo e encerrou sua visita, enquanto o cosmo que flamejou brevemente voltava a repousar.

Ao lado de fora do quarto, olhou de soslaio para leito onde estava o cavaleiro mais velho dos cinco.

"Sei que poderei deixá-los em suas mãos, Ikki. Agora tenho certeza que não estará indefeso se for atacado..."

_Presente, Ataque ao Santuário._

- Confiarei em você. - O cavaleiro de Virgem pensou, observando ainda pela meditação o avanço dos invasores. Algo em si animava-se com a possibilidade de testar a capacidade de recuperação da Ave Fênix à distância.

Conhecia-a bem, é verdade; Tinha testado de toda sua força e vitalidade na batalha das Doze Casas, onde também conheceu a derrota. Sorriu. Não era exatamente de felicidade, mas a lembrança lhe soava algo positiva. Jamais pensou sentir com tanta intensidade o cosmo de um homem em batalha, e jamais pensou que um dia seria de tal forma ultrajado pela ousadia e força grosseira de um cavaleiro de patamar inferior, que conseguiu elevar seu poder ao Sétimo Sentido por um breve segundo.

- E eu tirei Ikki de lá...

Lembrava-se ainda de como, sem pensar duas vezes, despiu-se de seu orgulho de Cavaleiro de Ouro e pediu auxílio à Mu. Entendia a surpresa do cavaleiro de Áries, afinal, nem si próprio esperava que um dia seria capaz de tal demonstração de consideração por alguém. Sim – Sempre fora bastante frio, e todos sempre esperaram de si tal comportamento.

Teve consciência, ao tocar o chão da casa de Virgem com aquele rapaz nos braços, de que algo havia mudado drasticamente em sua personalidade durante aquela última hora de sua vida. Não sabia dizer se era a vivacidade de Ikki, a forma como sua constelação e seu elemento, ambos os mais marcantes e intensos que já havia visto, moldavam-no como cavaleiro, sua impulsividade com um quê suicida ou sua determinação cega disposta a tudo; mas algo havia despertado em si uma fagulha de humanidade que há muito hibernava.

Disse a Ikki, naquela ocasião, que tinha uma dúvida no coração, e que ele havia disseminado aquela dúvida. Sim, se referia também à névoa que envolvia o Mestre do Santuário, Saga, na ocasião; Mas também poderia listar outras diversas dúvidas internas que haviam sido trazidas à tona com a tal batalha decisiva.

No hospital do Santuário, a batalha estava para começar. Viu com a clareza de alguém que observa uma paisagem um dos inimigos arrombar a porta do quarto com um chute.

- Vão morrer – Pensou de imediato, sereno. - Os cosmos de Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu e Shun estão muito distantes de poderem despertar. - Se Ikki não fizer algo, morrerão os cinco. Mas acho que não preciso me preocupar...

Ao adentrarem grosseiramente o quarto, os cavaleiros de Hilda depararam-se com uma cama vazia. A voz de Ikki logo veio de algum lugar do quarto escuro.

- Não parece a vocês que para uma simples visita a uns enfermos foram bruscos demais derrubando a porta? Porque não bateram?

- Qu... Quem és tu?

- Hum, se mete no Santuário como se fosse um rato vulgar e ainda pergunta meu nome... Ora, não me faça rir.

Saiu da penumbra a figura de um rapaz jovem, bastante debilitado, o rosto coberto de sangue, nenhuma armadura. Mas seu cosmo violento deixava bem claro que não era uma pessoa comum, e lembrava que aqueles cinco rapazes não haviam atravessado as Doze Casas por sorte.

Logo Ikki e os invasores pularam pela ampla janela no quarto, destruindo o vidro, e iniciaram o confronto. Shaka podia sentir a energia vital do cavaleiro de Fênix sendo forçada à ação e dissipada mais do que o comum quando ele atacava.

- É, ele está fraco, mas vai conseguir. - Observava como quem observa crianças brincando - Mas... O que... O que é...?

Sentiu de repente, levando uma pontada pela surpresa, um cosmo muitas vezes mais poderoso do que o daqueles soldados medianos que Ikki combatia. Um cosmo que talvez se igualasse ao seu, de um cavaleiro de Alta Patente, ali, espreitando, esperando...

- Não pode ser...

Concentrou-se mais, e conseguiu ver, entre os arbustos, a sombra de um homem numa suntuosa armadura, sorrindo diante de seu inimigo que desperdiçava tempo e energia com presas menores. Soltou uma exclamação muda.

- Como pode? Contra_ele_, nem os cinco juntos teriam alguma chance, nesse estado!

Alarmou-se como há muito não fazia, a meditação interrompendo-se. Pôs-se de pé.

- Ikki... - O rosto sempre impassível franziu-se de tensão – Não está sentindo...?!

**-x- **

- Shaka, aonde vai? - Aiolia questionou, vendo o vizinho passar por sua casa em passo rápido, quase marchante. Vê-lo fora da casa de Virgem era extremamente raro.

- Irão matá-los. Os cinco. - Respondeu, sem virar-se ou parar, quase como um robô.

- Matar? Do que está falando, Shaka?

- Os garotos. Irão matá-los. Há mais gente do que pensamos aqui, Aiolia. Gente que conseguiu ocultar o cosmo até mesmo de nós, Cavaleiros de Ouro.

- O quê?! Mas isso... Não pode ser! E-ei, Shaka, volte aqui!

- Depois.

**-x- **

-_HOYOKU TENSHO_![1

Os invasores caíram fulminados, paralisados pela surpresa de um golpe de fogo tão poderoso vir de alguém num estado aparentemente quase terminal de vida.

Enquanto cortava o Santuário rumo onde estava acontecendo a luta, Shaka pôde ver, através de sua sobre-visão, tanto o sorriso de Ikki pela vitória rápida e inesperada quanto o sorriso cínico que se abria no rosto daquele entre as árvores, por ter encontrado o momento perfeito para atacá-lo.

- Desgraçado...

Seus passos rápidos dobraram de velocidade, conforme sentia aquele cosmo gelado inflamar-se.

Ikki, por sua vez, com o corpo completamente sujo do próprio sangue, sentiu um vento frio quase polar cortando a brisa da noite. Mesmo com a mente enevoada pela fraqueza, o cosmo que aumentava tão rápido ganhando uma potência digna de um cavaleiro de Ouro tornou-se óbvio para ele. Mal teve tempo de virar o rosto e observar o vulto vestido em branco saindo de trás das sombras quando sentiu o golpe do mesmo sendo preparado, com um poder muito além daquele que poderia suportar.

Shaka os alcançou. Um cavaleiro de costas trajando uma armadura branca entrou em seu campo de visão, tal qual Ikki, vulnerável como uma mosca presa numa teia. Viu que o cavaleiro sorria, e Ikki, com o olhar perdido de quem reconhece não ter nada a fazer diante da derrota.

Assim como o frio polar que gelava unicamente aquele lugar do Santuário, destoando de modo completamente anormal do clima ameno da Grécia, o golpe de luminosidade branco-azulada cortou o céu púrpura numa velocidade igualmente sobrenatural.

- Se moveu à velocidade da luz, como só os Cavaleiros de Ouro deveriam poder fazer!! Foi um golpe na velocidade da Luz!!... No meu estado não poderei me esquivar...

- Não tão fácil... – Shaka pensou, enquanto utilizava-se de sua própria capacidade de atingir a velocidade da luz para interceptar o golpe, praticamente no último segundo, dando ao adversário a surpresa dupla de ter falhado e de ter encontrado, de um segundo para outro, um Cavaleiro de Ouro, bem ali, na sua frente.

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto do soldado de Odin Bado de Alcor imediatamente, que tratou de desaparecer nas sombras tão rápido quanto apareceu.

Ikki, então, que esperava o golpe final, abriu os olhos, por ver que ele não havia chegado. Encontrou longos cabelos loiros, revoltos pelo vento frio que o golpe interceptado se tornou.

- Shaka!

- Falhei. Não senti o cosmo deste cavaleiro do Norte à tempo... Contra os soldados menores você tinha todas as chances, mas não contra aquele... – Disse, sem se virar.

- Você veio ao quarto que estávamos algumas vezes...

- Sim, eu vim. E tive razão em fazê-lo, acabou sendo necessário, como imaginei.

- Shaka, quem era aquele? – Ikki perguntou, confuso, e pela primeira vez o cavaleiro de Virgem virou-se, de olhos abertos.

- Pela armadura, sem dúvida, um dos guerreiros deuses de Asgard. – "Das duas últimas vezes em que abri os olhos, a visão que tive foi a mesma... Esse mesmo homem, sem armadura, coberto de sangue..." Tal pensamento cruzou-lhe a mente, ao encontrar novamente os olhos azuis de Ikki sem sua sobre-visão.

- Mas porque os soldados de Asgard...?

- Eu também não sei. A representante de Odin, Deus de Asgard, a Princesa Hilda... Mesmo nos países vizinhos é amada e respeitada por todos... Se diz que é muito bondosa. Então... por que...?

Sentiu os passos incertos de Ikki diminuírem a distância entre os dois, e observou-o dizer, com a postura nem um pouco submissa que adotou desde o primeiro momento que se viram:

- Seja Odin, Seja Hilda, não podemos permitir que façam os que querem, devemos ir até eles.

Ikki realmente não tinha escrúpulos nem medo. Achou-o desde o começo algo parecido com um selvagem, mas gostou de estar frente a frente com ele e com seu ânimo para batalhas como um aliado, desta vez. Ikki olhava-o de igual para igual, não se importava um mínimo com o título de cavaleiro de Ouro que tinha. Shaka sentiu-se na obrigação de contê-lo.

- Em seu estado atual, é impossível que possa enfrentar os lendários Guerreiros Divinos de Asgard. Além do mais, sua armadura de Fênix, com a de seus companheiros, vaga na fronteira entre a vida e a morte...

- ... Como? - Ikki surpreendeu-se. Não havia tido tempo de pensar no que seria de sua armadura ainda, mas jamais esperou tal notícia.

- A armadura de Fênix, o pássaro imortal, que mesmo reduzido a pó de cinzas é capaz de ressurgir, desta vez não pode sanar suas feridas. Só podemos confiar na capacidade de Mu para repará-la junto com as demais e da capacidade dos cavaleiros de bronze de superar suas feridas.

Enquanto processava as informações, encarando os olhos azuis frios de Shaka, reparou num brilho estranho que vinha de sua armadura dourada. Baixou os olhos e surpreendeu-se ao ver que esta havia trincado e congelado em uma pequena parte, quando Shaka pôs-se em sua frente para conter o golpe.

- Nem com todo meu poder, nem quando atingi o sétimo sentido... Quando lutamos... Fiz qualquer dano à sua armadura... - Ikki murmurou, tocando a rachadura com a ponta dos dedos.

Shaka, impassível, apenas virou o rosto para o céu e observou a constelação da Ursa Maior, com um brilho tão diferente do habitual, e sem seguida voltou a fechar os olhos.

- Shaka... Você está bem? Não se feriu?

- Quem precisa de auxílio aqui é você, Ikki. Consegue andar? - Perguntou, ainda sem demonstrar preocupação ou calma.

- Sim...

- Então te acompanharei até sua cama novamente. Vamos. - Deu-lhe as costas, fazendo a capa branca da armadura erguer-se no ar. Ia tomando o rumo do quarto quando sentiu o cosmo de Ikki, que havia se resumido a um sopro de cosmo, desaparecer. Virou-se novamente a tempo de impedir que ele fosse ao chão, já completamente desacordado.

**-x- **

-_Pf._ Que família. - Resmungou, ao encontrar Shun de Andrômeda caído no corredor, provavelmente por ter perdido a consciência ao sair da cama para tentar ajudar o irmão em perigo. Já carregava Ikki nos braços, então teve de colocá-lo em um ombro, para no outro colocar o cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

- Shun pesa tanto quanto uma garota. Como podem ser irmãos? - Pensava, enquanto os acomodava em suas respectivas camas. Após terminar, sentou-se na do mais velho.

- Incrível como está acabado. - Repetiu, observando-o. - Mais ainda agora, Ikki de Fênix.

Com o quarto na penumbra, iluminado unicamente pela claridade noturna que entrava pela ampla janela de vidro arrebentado, Shaka conseguiu uma gaze umedecida ao lado da cama e afastou os cabelos negros de Ikki, empapados de sangue, de seu rosto. Acalentou a pele suja com o pano branco devagar.

Além da respiração pesada e um pouco sôfrega do cavaleiro de Fênix, ouvia-se unicamente as máquinas de Shiryu, Seiya e Hyoga. Shun parecia estável, conseguindo manter-se sem os aparelhos, apesar de ainda estar desacordado.

Shaka não saberia dizer, se lhe perguntassem, quanto tempo ficou ali, sentado, usando a mesma gaze, completamente vermelha, para estancar o sangramento das feridas de Ikki e limpar-lhe o rosto, algo racionalmente com muito pouco propósito. Tudo o que sabia é que, quando saiu, a Lua já havia andado bastante no céu, e teria adormecido ali se não fosse parecer tão vergonhosamente estúpido de sua parte.

**-x- **

Uma semana se passou, e um novo atentado ao Santuário aconteceu.

Aproveitando-se do fato de Mu de Áries estar em retiro no décimo-terceiro templo consertando as armaduras de Bronze, um dos Cavaleiros Deuses infiltrou-se nas Doze Casas em plena luz do dia e dirigiu-se diretamente para a segunda casa, onde atacou Aldebaran de Touro. Com os reflexos comprometidos pela quantidade de sangue que há pouco havia cedido, não teve chances contra o ataque-surpresa vindo do nada, quase pelas costas.

Mu de Áries só foi informado no dia seguinte, quando finalmente deixou a Mansão do Grande Mestre, concluído seu trabalho. Exausto e fazendo jus ao título de Ferreiro de Armaduras Sagradas, que só são consertadas com sangue, atravessou Peixes, Aquário, Capricórnio, Sagitário, vazias, e Milo comunicou-o quando passou por Escorpião. Shaka viu Mu apenas por um breve momento, quando o mesmo passou por Virgem meio trôpego, o olhar perdido, desfocado. Shaka achou melhor deixar passar batido, mas de certo modo julgou Mu por se abalar tanto com o ataque a Aldebaran. O cavaleiro de Touro não havia morrido, afinal. E também, quem mandou se envolver afetivamente com outro cavaleiro?

Passado algum tempo, deixou o interior da Mansão de Virgem para observar um pouco o Santuário. Não mais havia ido visitar Ikki, desde o dia em que salvara-o do cavaleiro invasor. Soube que ele já estava consciente, e que cuidava do irmão mais novo o dia todo.

Acalentou lentamente um de seus pulsos, a ferida do corte ainda aberta.

- Agora levará um pouco de minha proteção para onde for, Ikki. Fez por merecê-la, e espero que saiba usá-la, apesar de que ainda demorará para entender o que é ter sua armadura consertada com o sangue de um cavaleiro de Ouro.

Passos vieram de dentro da casa de Virgem, de alguém que vinha de alguma das casas posteriores à Sexta.

- Os cavaleiros de Bronze irão embora amanhã de manhã. - A voz de Milo veio de trás de si, de repente.

- É melhor irem mesmo. Saori Kido precisará deles no Japão...

- Você está se sentido bem, Shaka?

Shaka virou-se para ele com um pouco de escárnio.

- Estou me sentindo ótimo, Milo de Escorpião, por quê?

- Por causa de ontem. Quem diria que, no fim, acabaria dando seu sangue para a armadura de Ikki de Fênix, não é?

- Ora, Milo, só porque você está acabado, não significa que eu também esteja.

Escorpião franziu sutilmente as sobrancelhas.

- Eu estou muito bem.

- Que bom. Poder ajudar no conserto da armadura do discípulo de Kamus deve ter aliviado um pouco seu luto, não? – Respondeu, sabendo que o assunto o incomodava.

Milo não gostou da observação. Menções ao que sentia em relação à morte de Kamus de Aquário o incomodavam, pois odiava a idéia de estar parecendo um pobre coitado.

- Bom dia, Shaka. Tenho outros cavaleiros a informar. - Cuspiu-lhe, amargo, rumo às escadarias que levavam a Leão.

O virginiano apenas deixou-o ir. Mas Milo ainda virou-se de volta, para uma alfinetada discreta.

- Sabe, eu poderia negar o que houve entre eu e ele e sair para visitar sua cama somente na calada da noite, ou salvá-lo de inimigos e cuidar de suas feridas como quem cuida de uma garotinha, mas nos comportávamos como _homens_, fazer o quê, não é, Shaka?

Shaka soltou uma exclamação muda. Não era possível que Milo usaria as explicações que deve de dar sobre o ocorrido de pouco atrás para tais insinuações!

- O que está insinuando, Milo de Escorpião?! Pensa que está em estado de me agredir?

- Jamais seria minha intenção, Shaka... - Os olhos verdes de Milo lançaram-lhe um olhar quase ferino, por entre a franja - Nem entendi porque ficou tão irritado...

Milo se foi e deixou Shaka um tanto perturbado pelos comentários cheios de cinismo. Estariam dizendo pelo Santuário que ia até o quarto onde os cavaleiros de Bronze se recuperavam para...

- Que absurdo. - Disse, em voz alta.

Não sabiam era celibatário por convicção? Que jamais, _jamais_, se rebaixaria a qualquer ato de tal forma... humano? Que ajudou a evitar que os cavaleiros de bronze fossem mortos? Que Ikki estava em coma, _em coma_?

Quando deu por si, bufava ruidosamente de irritação.

- Os cavaleiros de Bronze irão embora amanhã de manhã mesmo. Tudo isso terá fim logo.

**-x- **

No dia seguinte, Hyoga, Shiryu, Seiya, Shun e Ikki apresentaram-se recuperados e dispostos à todo Santuário, carregando com orgulho suas armaduras reformadas. Mu de Áries informou-os que deveriam partir com urgência, pois Saori os esperava, esperançosa, no Japão. Despediram-se, muito agradecidos, e deixaram votos de melhoras para Aldebaran, que ainda estava internado, se recuperando.

- Não falou com eles sobre o novo inimigo? - Shaka perguntou a Mu, na Fonte de Athena, enquanto observavam junto ao outros dourados remanescentes os cinco cavaleiros se afastando, rumo ao helicóptero que os levaria de volta ao oriente.

- Não, nem tenho muito o que falar. Nada sei... Não nos resta muito a fazer, senão esperar.

- Quem mais sabe sobre o inimigo aqui é você, Shaka. - Disse Aiolia, entrando na conversa. - Foi você que se encontrou cara a cara com um deles, na noite em que foi ajudar Fênix.

- Ikki deveria ter ficado, para ser interrogado sobre o que aconteceu. - Milo disse, sério. Pela primeira vez, passou pela cabeça de Shaka que Milo disse tudo aquilo somente para irritá-lo, que sabia muito bem da impossibilidade de ter acontecido algo entre ele e Ikki. Sentiu-se, subitamente, meio imbecil.

- Ikki irá ficar. - Mu informou, serenamente.

- Como sabe disso? - O escorpiano perguntou.

- Ouvi Shun de Andrômeda questionando-o por que ficaria, agora há pouco.

- Ele deveria ter informado. Onde ele irá ficar? Com a permissão de quem? - Milo, um pouco neurótico com as regras, não se dava por satisfeito. - Bom, ao menos terá tempo de nos dizer melhor o que viu naquela noite...

- Se o cavaleiro que ele derrotou foi Shaka, nada mais justo do que ficar na casa de Virgem. - Aiolia sugeriu, sem rodeios.

- Não acho que cavaleiro de Fênix realmente se importe com a nossa permissão para que fique, tampouco com o lugar indicado para se hospedar, mas acho que é uma boa sugestão. - O ariano tomou a palavra, com um sutil sorriso.

- Pouco me importa. Assim que conseguirmos mais informações, as transmitiremos a ele, e ele poderá passá-las para os outros quando voltar ao Japão.

- Não se importará, se ele quiser ficar em sua casa, Shaka? - Milo provocou.

- Não se importará com tal permanência ilegal no Santuário, Milo?

- Acabo de dar a ele minha permissão. - Disse, com desdém, virando-se de costas para o grupo e indo em direção ao início das escadarias das Doze Casas.

- Bem, acho que tenho coisas mais importantes com as quais me preocupar, além de um cavaleiro de Bronze que não segue os atos dos outros. - Mu fez um breve aceno, partindo também.

Sozinho com Aiolia, Shaka achou melhor encontrar uma desculpa para sair também. Desde o final da batalha das Doze Casas, não sentia-se bem cara a cara com ele. De certa forma, culpava-se por não ter percebido a farsa do suposto Mestre do Santuário, coisa que poderia ter facilitado e muito a vida do cavaleiro de Leão por todos aqueles anos.

- Fico feliz por tudo que se passou com você nesses últimos tempos, Shaka. - Aiolia tirou-o de suas reflexões.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- De ter ajudado o cavaleiro de Fênix na Batalha das Doze Casas, e ter acompanhado a recuperação dele e dos outros. Algo em você mudou depois da luta com Ikki...

- Não sei do que fala.

Aiolia apenas cruzou os braços robustos e deu um sorriso sutil, olhando para algum ponto ao redor.

- É, eu imagino que não. Mas precisava dizer que, de alguma forma, estou feliz por você. Não sei... Bom, esqueça isso.

Shaka preferiu fazer-se de desentendido, ou se constrangeria.

- Como quiser.

**-x- **

A noite caiu. De certo modo, Shaka esperava-o.

Ao fim da tarde, o Santuário passou a ser castigado por uma forte chuva, que havia durado até então. Quando ouviu passos de tênis molhado pelo corredor, não deve dúvidas.

- Ikki.

- Shaka?

- Entre.

Ouviu-o jogar de qualquer jeito a mochila que carregava. Logo o japonês aproximou-se mais do interior da casa, completamente molhado, e encontrou o anfitrião meditando sobre a flor de Lótus, como sempre.

- Parece até que estava me esperando.

- E estava.

Ikki fez uma expressão um pouco surpresa, mas tentou ir direto ao assunto.

- Shaka, eu... - Interrompeu o que dizia ao observar Shaka parar com a meditação e caminhar até ele, sem armadura.

- Nunca tinha te visto sem armadura.

- Não foi isso que você veio aqui me dizer. - O virginiano estava extremamente sério, e Ikki perguntava-se se ele estava irritado.

- Bom, Shaka, eu já vou embora, está bem? Só quis ficar mais um dia porque eu queria vir pessoalmente te agradecer por tudo o que fez.

Seguiu-se um curto silêncio, Ikki encarando as pálpebras fechadas inexpressivas de Shaka.

- Não sei por que fez tudo aquilo por mim, mas enfim, devo-lhe minha vida duplamente.

O que responder? O indiano preferiu não interromper e ver até onde Ikki iria. O mais novo, inclusive, parecia estar ficando levemente inquieto por tal falta de ação. As sobrancelhas negras abaixaram-se um pouco, e os olhos azuis cerraram-se.

- Não vai falar nada?

- Bem, se era isso tudo o que queria comigo, muito bem, pode sair.

Incrédulo, Ikki sequer teve palavras para responder. Shaka deu-lhe as costas, fazendo a túnica clara e comprida que usava levantar-se de leve pelo movimento.

- Ei, escute aqui! - Ikki puxou-o bruscamente por um dos pulsos, fazendo-o virar-se novamente. Encarou-o tão de perto que a ponta de seus narizes quase se tocavam.

- Visitou-me por algumas noites e ainda cuidou de meus ferimentos após minha luta com os invasores. Por que agora age como se não se importasse comigo?

- De onde tira todas essas coisas?

- Não se faça de tolo! Pare de me esnobar! - Exaltou-se ainda mais.

Para sua surpresa, Shaka apenas desvencilhou-se facilmente de seu punho e segurou-lhe ambos os ombros.

- Você é importante para mim, Ikki. Talvez o cavaleiro mais importante que já passou por meu caminho.

Ikki perdeu a pose e abaixou o olhar. Subitamente, abraçou Shaka pela cintura e encostou o rosto em seu pescoço.

- Desculpe.

Shaka pousou calmamente uma de suas mãos nos cabelos negros de Ikki, e deu um sorriso quase imperceptível.

- Talvez seja justamente esse tipo de comportamento que me atraia tanto...

Ikki sorriu. Não se moveu, mas logo percebeu que havia o molhado-o completamente, e afastou-se de repente.

- Olhe o que eu fiz.

Shaka baixou a cabeça e, num ato bastante estranho para os desacostumados, viu com os olhos fechados a túnica toda molhada.

- Hm. -Sorriu - Não se preocupe com isso.

Naquela noite, jantaram juntos na casa de Virgem. Shaka impressionou-se por perceber que talvez Ikki houvesse sido, um dia, um garoto consideravelmente comportado, se não fosse o azar de ter caído sempre em mãos erradas.

Disse a ele tudo o que sabia sobre Asgard e a princesa Hilda, para que depois passasse as informações aos outros cavaleiros de Bronze. Tentou não demonstrar interesse em saber para onde ele iria após sair do Santuário, já que mencionou que não iria direto para o Japão.

Quando finalmente foi dormir, após tê-lo acomodado em um dos cômodos, sentiu-se mal por pensar tanto nas vezes em que foi visitá-lo dormindo e em como poderia fazê-lo de novo naquele momento...

No dia seguinte, então, depois que Ikki partiu, tratou de apagar de sua mente tudo o acontecera. Encontrá-lo-ia de novo, com certeza. Agora entendia que seus destinos estavam ligados.

- Ele está prestes a passar por batalhas mortais – Pensou consigo mesmo, com despreocupação – Espero que não volte arrebentado demais, ou não terei com quem falar sobre a Guerra Santa... A Fênix é a Ave Imortal, afinal, acho que não tenho com o que me preocupar...

Enrolou em um dos pulsos um terço que há muito carregava consigo, talvez desde que se consagrou cavaleiro, e que guardava para uma ocasião ainda razoavelmente distante.

- É uma pena que não poderemos desfrutar de tal amizade por muito tempo. Mas, hm, fico feliz por ela ter acontecido...

_Fim_

* * *

[1 Ave Fênix.

Fanfic concluída em 24/12/2007.

É, não teve beijo, não teve nada, rs. Espero que não decepcione por isso. Mas foi uma coisa que planejei desde o começo.

Adoro Ikki & Shaka, e quis escrever essa fic mostrando o comecinho, bem o comecinho, da atração entre eles. Escolhi focar mais na visão do Shaka...

É isso, espero que gostem!

Yuka, sabe que esta fic é dedicada a você, adorei ter te tirado e fiquei super feliz por você ter gostado dela!


End file.
